OC Spar
by GlowingWolf418
Summary: just a thing that I did. Me and a friend texted each other what our OCs did in a spar and I turned it into a story. e.g. "I jump out of the way of your bullets and shoot back at you." "I duck under the bullets and charge at you." It's kinda long, but you can skip some of the fighting. I don't own RWBY. Lots of OCs, BTW K for violence.


**Prompt: Falken Redwing (My main OC) spars against Luna Kitsune (My friend's OC, she wants me to credit her google plus account, Lesly Llama)**

**Background:**

**Red's team is team JCNF, jackknife, with James, Cym (who has a crush on Fox), Niko, and herself. They are 2nd year students, good friends with team CFVY. Luna is a 1st year, the leader of team LUNA, (the rest of her team aren't in this story) and she's known Neptune for a long time and secretly has a crush on him.**

**what happened here was we texted each other each move, until one of us won, then I went back and turned it into a story. it's basically just a really long spar, but the end is interesting, so feel free to skip forward.**

**Red's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Glynda's Battle Strategies and Tactics class on a Tuesday afternoon. This week most of the second, third and fourth years were out on solo missions, so they decided it would be easier to just put the second and first years in one class, and the third and fourth years in another. Cym was sitting with Fox, from team CFVY, and James and Niko were both out on missions, so I was sitting by myself, waiting for class to start. A few moments before class began, a short girl with curly hair and two red fox ears sat down next to me, in what would be James' seat. she looked excited as she introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Luna Kitsune. I'm a first year." I shook her hand, tipping my fedora at her politely.

"My name is Falken, but most people call me Red."

"Nice to meet you, Red." after a second of listening to Glynda talk about today's lesson, she perked up. "Hey! Wanna spar at the end of class?" I raised my eyebrow at her, folding my arms and leaning my chair back on two legs.

"You think you can take a second year?" She laughed.

"I know I can. I may be short, but I'm also fast." I smirked at her confidence.

"Alright, wanna make a bet?' she pumped her fists, grinning evilly, and replied

"You're on. what are the stakes?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't care. you decide." she instantly got a weird look in her eyes that made me uneasy.

"The loser has to tell the winner something about themselves that they haven't told anyone, not even their best friend." I tensed. did she know about my father? no, she couldn't. I slowly nodded.

"that sounds fair." we both turned back to listening to Glynda speak

When she finally finished talking, Glynda did her usual call.

"Anyone who wants to volunteer?" Luna raised her hand faster than my eyes could follow. Glynda looked slightly surprised as she looked over her glasses at her Scroll.

"Miss... Kitsune? Would you like to choose an opponent, or do you want a volunteer?" Luna walked down to the arena and looked straight at me.

"I would like to challenge Red." Glynda nodded, then looked up at me.

"Miss Redwing, do you accept the challenge?" I nodded, standing up.  
"I do." I walked down to the arena, standing on the opposite side of the circle that was painted on the floor. I pushed my hat up out of my eyes and pulled out Millium. I set my body into my default combat stance, Mil, my left-hand weapon in katana form in a defensive position in front of my chest, and Lium, my right-hand weapon also in katana form in an ozffensive position. From this form I could quickly and easily move from the half-and-half setup to either full defense or full offense. Luna had two blades in her hands that appeared to also function as guns, and a katana similar to my own at her side. I had no idea how she would manage to use all 3 weapons at once, and that was when I suddenly realized I also had no Idea what her semblance was. Then I remembered she didn't know mine either. after a year and a half of training at Beacon, I was able to make my entire body invisible, although it took some concentration and effort, unlike the small amount of focus it took me to make things appear different colors. My semblance took a lot of accuracy to choose a specific color, but if I didn't care I could just mess with the light a little bit to confuse my enemies. I decided that even though I had plenty of Dust, I wouldn't use it. this was after all, a first year, albeit the leader of one of the better teams in her grade.

I attacked first. I went for something unexpected and flipped my right katana into a rifle, sank down onto one knee to give myself stability and began firing at her, using my left katana to hold my gun steady. Luna responded to my attack by pointing at the ground, summoning a large tree out of the ground to block my bullets.  
I took note of her semblance, which appeared to be the ability to manipulate plants. Realizing my path was blocked and I ould no longer reach her with my bullets, I took a deep breath and altered the light shining on the tree, causing it to go around the tree turning it completely black, hoping to startle her out of her hiding spot. Luna was slightly surprised, but it didn't draw her out of hiding. Before I could move, a large tree shot up behind me and swiped at me with its large branches. While I was distracted, Luna popped out from behind the tree and fired at me twice. I cursed, dodging the bullets. Doing so put me in a vulnerable position, and Luna took the opportunity to hit me with the tree. I let my aura take the impact and allow the force from the hit to bring me closer to Luna and swipe at her with both my weapons in katana form. She jumped back, still firing at me, then hooked one of her gun-blade onto her back, then drew her katana. we clashed for a moment before I pulled away. I realized suddenly that I was losing. I thought for a moment and realized that it was because of her powerful semblance. I had only one thing that could quickly and easily defeat the solid wood. I hit the little triggers on each of my katanas and the engraved designs along the blades lit up with red Dust. I channeled my Aura into my blades and used an advanced trick, slashing at her and releasing my Aura, which activated the dust.

This resulted in a huge shockwave of fire being sent in her direction, destroying most of her plants. Luna jumped back and sheathed one of her gun-blades, then pulled blue Dust from a pouch at her hip. she threw it at the flames, dousing them before they could reach her. I had seen the pouches on her belt and guessed what they contained, so I was ready for her momentary distraction with my rifles. I shot at her a couple times before she could get her gun-blade back out, but she grew more tree-shields in front of her and caused the surviving tree that had been behind me to attack me. My blades still had the fire dust coursing through them, so I didn't have a tough time dispatching it. I turned around, having heard Luna make a noise as she lept, and fired at her while she was in the air. she got caught by my first few bullets and knocked to the floor. I took the opportunity to check the displays on the wall. Both of our Auras were just in the yellow zone.

I looked back at Luna, who had hopped right back up. she charged at me, and I readied for her attack. but it didn't come. instead she lept over me, catching me off guard and coming down behind me, knocking my legs out from under me. I bounce back up and we reset, circling each other. Luna began firing at me while running at me. she jumped and kicked out, trying to land a hit on me. I dodged the bullets, then ducked under her kick, swiping at her over and over with my swords, relentlessly. Luna blocked with another of her plants, then brought one up underneath me, throwing me to the ground, my weapons flying out of my hands. I leapt back up and dived, grabbing my weapons and rolling, then coming up on my feet. she threw a thick tree down in front of me, obscuring my vision for a moment, then she dropped down behind me and kicked. I turned around and crossed my swords, catching her leg with the blunt edges.

I pushed her leg to the side, throwing her off balance, then I attacked her a couple times while she was off balance. I glanced at the scoreboard again, and her aura was halfway into the yellow, while mine was just slightly above that. Luna recovered and shot at me a few times, then grew large trees all around me, trapping me. I used my still Dust-enhanced blades to cut them down, then noticed that my dust canisters were half-gone. I flicked off the little Dust switch, then charged at her, attempting to disarm her with one blade but swiping at her legs with the other. She jumped over me and knocked me off balance, firing bullets at me. I fired at the wall, using the recoil to dodge the bullets, then tried swiping at her legs again. she jumped, just as I'd anticipated, and I shot at her in the air, using the recoil again to slide away from her so I'd have time to get up. she was forced to take the hits from the bullets, but at such close range they didn't do much. She recovered and fired at me again, and I dodged again. Flicking the Dust canisters on my weapons on again, I shot two plumes of fire at her before turning them off again.

She dodged them both, then grew multiple trees behind me. I was out of Dust, so I couldn't do much against them. I tried to get out of the way, but my Aura was down and I was getting tired. Although I could see Luna was too,she ran at me and shot behind her, using her momentum to pin me against the wall of trees. I felt my Aura begin to waver, which meant I was in the red. I had lost. Luna let me fall to the ground, then offered me a hand. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up. Cym ran down and helped me back up to my seat, and a strange guy with blue hair- one of the transfer students, I assumed- came down and gave Luna a high five, then helped her back to her seat next to mine.

"Good spar." I said. "You use your semblance well." she nodded tiredly.

"you too. Nice weapons, I did not expect you to have them infused with the fire Dust. by the way, how did you do that thing? where you shot the waves of fire at me? last I checked, you could only shoot dust out the tips of a weapon." I smiled. "I used my Aura a bit for that. you'll learn it next semester, don't worry." she pumped her fist.

"Yes! that was so cool. anyways, we had a bet, remember?" I groaned Inwardly. I had forgotten.

"Alright, alright. let me think." I didn't like rules, but my father told me always to honor my word. There was only one thing that I hadn't told James. I pulled off my hat and placed it on the desk in front of us. On the arena floor, Cym was sparring with Fox, the blind guy. They both had strong crushes on each other, both of our teams, CFVY and JCNF knew it, but neither of them had admitted it to the other. I ran my fingers along the bright red feather that was in my hat.

"This feather was one of the last things my father gave to me before I ran away from home. I still love my father, but I despise my stepmother. My father would do anything to please her, but she hates me too. anyways, My father gave me this feather out of his hat a few days before he met my stepmother. When he met her, he stopped paying much attention to me, all his time taken up by her. the feather reminds me of the days when it was just him and me, and no one else." she cocked her head to the side.

"Redwing... Red feather. That seems like too much of a coincidence. What's your real last name?" I sighed. This was the question I expected her to ask, and the answer was the only thing my best friend, Cym, didn't know about me. James knew, but technically wasn't my friend.

"You're pretty smart, for a first year. You're right, my first name really is Falken, but my last name isn't Redwing. It's Torchwick." She gasped, frowning.

"That's... I guess I should tell you something." I raised my eyebrow at her response.

"You took that well."

"No, listen. I saw your father once. When he first..." I leaned towards her, putting my hat back on. "When he first took over the White Fang." My eyes widened. Who was this girl?

"You're kidding. You were at that meeting?" She nodded.

"My parents are very influential in the White Fang. They brought my sister and I, but we had to stay in the shadows. They wanted us to see them in action."

"I... I was there too, although I shouldn't have been. It was just before I ran away. Actually, it's what convinced me to run. N-no offense, but seeing my father, and my stepmother working with one of the most hated groups in Remnant was the last straw for me. My dad never would've done it, but for my stepmom, for Cinder, he'd do anything. She doesn't even love him, she just uses him to get what she wants. All he can see is her, and he can't... He can't see me." I had tears in my eyes, almost unnoticeable, but still there. She nodded.

"I know how you feel. All my parents cared about were their jobs, their place in the White Fang. They supported the violence, as did my sister. I didn't, and they said it made me weak. I ran away, but defecting from the White Fang is punishable by death."

"But..." I said, fiddling with the brim of my hat. "You're their daughter." She shook her head and looked back at the arena.

"That wouldn't stop them."

we sat in silence for a while, watching people spar. After Cym and Fox (Fox won) it was Luna's friend Neptune, with the blue hair against another first year with long black hair with a pink streak. There was an energetic orange-haired girl cheering the guy with black hair on excitedly. the boy with the black hair (Ren, according to the redhead) won that match, and then class was over. I waved farewell to Luna, and Cym and I walked to our next class. on our way, Cym spoke up. without looking at me, she asked

"You lost. Against a first year." Thank your captain obvious. I shrugged.

"Guilty as charged. James and I were up late on the roof last night again.

Cym nodded, then grinned. it was always a little unnerving at first, since she had unnaturally sharp canine teeth, but you got used to it.

"Ooh, you kiss him again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. He's my boyfriend now, stupid."

She frowned, then laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I still get to tell him you were beaten by a first year."I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Oh Dusts. he'll hold it over my head for months!" Cym just cackled at my despair. I looked at her, and remembered something.

"If you tell James, I'll tell Niko the blind guy beat you in less than ten minutes!" her eyes widened.

"Oh, please no! I won't tell James, I promise! Just don't tell Niko, he'll never leave me alone!" now it was my turn to cackle. I was glad I had lost against Luna, I didn't usually get this opportunity to bicker with Cym without the boys around. I never thought about having friends outside of my team and team CFVY, but I guessed that's what Luna was. I had only known her for a day, and yet I had trusted her with my secret. Then again, she had trusted me with hers. But why had she? Maybe it was to make up for beating me. I internally shrugged, then turned to Cym.

"Hey, listen. When the boys get back, I have something to tell you all. Something important."

**and that's that. If anyone has two OCs you want to see in a spar or some other interaction, tell me about the OCs (weapons, names, clothes, Semblances) and what kind of interaction.**

**~Wolf**


End file.
